The present invention relates to an adjusting means and, more particularly, to an improved adjusting means for a railing side of a child's cot.
A child's cot usually comprises a frame with four wheels disposed on an under side thereof, four posts, four railing sides and a base, each railing side connects to two respective posts and thus encloses a rectangular area in which the base is disposed therein. The railing side is adjusted by an adjusting means disposed on an end of the railing side, however, the current use adjusting means is difficult to operate.
The present invention intends to provide an improved adjusting means to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.